Teach Me More
by LovelessHime
Summary: Mitsuo finally gives into Mikuni’s offer to teach him something pleasurable. MikuniMitsuo


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eerie Queerie or the characters in any way.**

**Accidental Fun**

**One- Shot**

**Teach Me More**

**Summary**: Mitsuo finally gives into Mikuni's offer to teach him something pleasurable. Mikuni/Mitsuo

Warning: Yaoi, which is boy/boy love. You've been warned so don't complain later...

"Thanks for letting me stay here Mikuni-san!" Mitsuo said as he unpacked the last of his stuff.

Mitsuo tried so hard to find a place to live, even some embarrassing things...He didn't want to leave the first couple of friends he had, especially after all they had done for him. If he moved he'd never be able to make it up to them. Hasunuma, Ichi, and Mikuni had all helped him out so many times before and they were all great friends, he didn't want to lose that.

"It's nothing. With you here I can have the extra help and you don't have to worry about being possessed." Mikuni smiled. Of course those were the main reasons he was letting Mitsuo stay but maybe having a little fun would have been part of it.

After watching Mitsuo for so long he realized that Mitsuo has a hard time backing out of stuff. He easily fell into traps and was naïve. It was a part of what made him so cute and lovable. Mikuni always loved the younger ones too. He couldn't ask for anyone else. He had much to teach him. All he had to do was set a trap and the fun would begin.

"If there's anything I can do let me know!" Mitsuo smiled and began setting his books up. "Huh...What are you doing?"

Mikuni had walked behind Mitsuo and wrapped his arms around him. "How about some fun later on?" He whispered into his ear.

Mitsuo blushed, grabbed his ear, and backed up against the wall. "What?" He said surprised.

Mikuni walked closer and grabbed the front of Mitsuo's shirt, tugging him closer. He turned him around so that his back was against his chest and whispered in his ear. "Some fun. There's so much I could teach you."

He heard a gasp from Mitsuo and took advantage of the distraction to reach his hand down in front of Mitsuo. He gently grabbed his member and gently began to fondle him. He could hear Mitsuo's breath begin to quicken and the red rise on his cheeks. After a light blow on his ear he began to kiss the back of his neck. Mitsuo was already giving in. Just a little bit more and Mitsuo would be his.

"Mi-Mikuni-san." Mitsuo said in a shaky whisper. He wanted to tell him to stop but it felt so good that he couldn't find the words. Every time he was about to utter those words he was reminded by Mikuni's hand what he would lose. As good as it felt, he didn't want to ask him to continue either.

Mikuni smiled as he saw his plan working. He didn't think Mitsuo would have fallen so easily but he did and he wasn't going to complain. It was time to pick things up and heat up the room. Without warning he removed his hand and turned Mitsuo around, immediately capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

It's not like it was Mitsuo's first kiss. He'd kissed Mikuni once before when Niro-san was possessed by a goat. This time it was more passionate than the one before. Mikuni coaxed Mitsuo's lips open and slipped his tongue inside. They both played with each other's tongues and finally separated for air.

Mikuni started kissing and licking Mitsuo's neck. Hearing gasps and whimpers when he kissed a sensitive spot. The nape of his neck seemed the most effective spot. Mikuni dragged his tongue over the spot and then lightly sucked on it. A moan escaped Mitsuo's lips and his hands automatically went up to cover his mouth. Mikuni chuckled and removed his hands.

"Interesting." He whispered. He untied a sash from his waist and wrapped it around Mitsuo's hands. He dragged him closer to the door and tied the long end of the sash to the doorknob so that he could no longer cover his whimpers and moans. "Do your best to keep quiet now."

Mitsuo gasped at his smugness. He didn't like being tied up, he felt so vulnerable, yet he couldn't help but feel a little bit more aroused. Now he was trying to hold back. He didn't want to moan loudly but it was getting harder and harder. Mikuni was now lifting his shirt up and gliding his hand across the skin. His fingertips felt so good skimming across stomach.

Lifting Mitsuo's shirt up to his chin he leaned down and dipped his tongue inside his belly button. He saw the shiver run through Mitsuo's body and smirked smugly. Slowly he began making his way up and kissed his right nipple while rubbing his thumb gently against the other one.

Mikuni began making his way lower once again. He reached the belt of Mitsuo's pants and began to unbuckle it and then unzipped his pants. The pants were pulled off along with his boxers and thrown somewhere behind him. The redness of Mitsuo's face was starting to brighten and he was suddenly nervous. He could see the arrogant smile on Mikuni's face.

"Mi-Mikuni-san..." He said in a shaky whisper. Mikuni stopped him from saying any more and began licking the inside of his right thigh. He used his hand to rub Mitsuo's thigh and then switched sides to give the other thigh the same attention as the first. He was going to move on to more...fun things but a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Mikuni have you seen Mitsuo?" Hasunuma said from the other side of the door.

Mikuni smirked and untied Mitsuo's hands from the door but didn't untie them all the way. "Do your best if you don't want to be heard." He whispered in Mitsuo's ear.

Suddenly Mikuni dipped his head and licked the head of Mitsuo's member. His hands went immediately to cover his mouth. "He's not here." Mikuni replied and took him inside his mouth.

"Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him." Hasunuma asked.

"Try calling his house. He hasn't told me about any of his plans." Mikuni said and then took even more of Mitsuo inside his mouth. Even while he was covering his mouth, he couldn't help himself of the noises he was making.

"Are you alright?" Hasunuma asked.

"Just fine." Mikuni said with a chuckle and licked Mitsuo's member again. "Good luck tracking him down."

He heard retreating footsteps and continued with his torture. Mitsuo couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. He'd never felt this way before. He hadn't even tried this himself and here a grown adult was doing it for him. This was more than he ever expected and he couldn't help but want more...but Mikuni wasn't giving him what he wanted. Of course he didn't really know what that was but he knew that there was something better to come at the end.

"...Ah...Miku-ni-san...Ahh!" Mitsuo moaned loudly, now able to take his hands from his mouth.

"What?" Mikuni asked knowing what it was he wanted but it was more fun this way. He continued with his long leisurely strokes with his tongue.

Mitsuo stuttered still not wanting to say what he wanted but oh how he wanted it. Swallowing his pride he opened his mouth. "More..." He finally uttered.

Mikuni smiled and took as much as he could while using his hands to cover the rest. Mitsuo's moans grew louder with every tongue stroke. Soon he started to feel like he was overheating and that something was filling up. With one last suck Mitsuo arched his back and released. Mikuni swallowed all of what Mitsuo released and sat up watching as he trembled with pleasure.

Mikuni began taking off his shirt as Mitsuo slowly returned to his senses. Once he was sitting up and looked like he had caught his breath he leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Now its only fair to return the favor." And then roughly kissed him.

Mitsuo blushed. He was excited but also scared. He moved over to Mikuni and rested his hands on his shoulders. "I don't know how..." He said uncertainly.

"It's alright. Just do what I did." Mikuni smiled.

Mitsuo leaned down and began kissing Mikuni's chest down to his waist. He slowly removed his pants and almost gasped when he saw his size. Mitsuo wasn't fully developed yet but Mikuni was. Mikuni sure was a lot bigger than him and maybe other guys too. Without another thought he finally dipped his head and flicked out his tongue to taste him.

He felt the velvety skin on his tongue and shyly closed his mouth around the tip. He heard a hiss from Mikuni but seeing no pain on his face he continued his actions. His tongue circled the head of his member and he heard a moan. Feeling a little more confident he took in more of Mikuni. His pace began to quicken as Mikuni's pants and moans got faster and louder.

Mikuni decided to use the distraction to reach his hand across Mitsuo's back to his opening. He slid a finger inside and waited for a reaction. Mitsuo sat upright holding his rear. "What are you doing Mikuni-san?" He shouted embarrassed.

Mikuni got really close to Mitsuo's face. His reaction was just as expected. "Trust me. It will feel better in the end. Unless you prefer to feel more pain than necessary." He said and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Mitsuo thought about it for a bit. He was new to this and didn't know much so he was going to trust Mikuni...for the moment. Without a word he went back to his position on his knees and tended to Mikuni. Mikuni took this as a sign to continue and watched as Mitsuo squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ah..!" Mitsuo felt a slight pain.

"Let's do it this way then." Mikuni said and pushed him onto his back, crawling over him. He captured Mitsuo's lips and added another finger, continuing to stretch him for what was to come.

After another finger Mitsuo grasped Mikuni's shoulders. "Mik-uni-san..." He said in a shaky whisper.

"Does it still hurt?" Mikuni asked.

"Ah...no, it feels good." Mitsuo moaned.

"Well Let's get on with this lesson then." Mikuni smiled and spread Mitsuo's legs. He positioned himself and slowly pressed against him. "It's going to hurt. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Mitsuo's breaths quickened. He could feel the warmth pressed against him and wanted more.

Mikuni then slowly entered him. Listening for any signs of too much pain or discomfort. When he was all the way in he paused. He could see the pain across his face and waited. Mitsuo looked up at him with clouded eyes and nodded for him to continue. They both moaned and panted, moving together in a slow rhythm.

"Does it hurt?" Mikuni asked. It was getting hard to hold back. Mitsuo was so tight and warm. The sounds coming from his mouth were as erotic as watching his facial expressions.

"It feels good." Mitsuo managed to say. "Ah...more..."

Mikuni let all that he was holding go. The pace quickened and the room got hotter. Their moans grew louder and they were each feeling that moment of absolute bliss coming closer. Mitsuo was the first to feel that bliss. He couldn't take it anymore and released. Mikuni followed shortly after. He saw Mitsuo's face as he came and finally released.

Mikuni held himself up with his palms flat on the floor trying to catch his breath. He moved to the side of Mitsuo to rest.

Mitsuo finally caught his breath and turned to Mikuni. "Teach me more." He said with a blush on his face.

Mikuni smirked and rolled on top of Mitsuo. "My pleasure." He said in a husky voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a request from **_vampirefixation_**. I hope you liked my Mikuni/Mitsuo pairing!

If you have any requests or ideas just e-mail me! Or leave a review with your e-mail!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
